


so we meet again

by yawwwrp



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk man i ship it, like literally just the cheesiest fluff you can imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawwwrp/pseuds/yawwwrp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordie and Jason meet in random situations.</p><p>Warnings for being extremely cheesy and mentions of football, ice cream and book clubs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Look idk why this happened but it did. So there. I ship it ok.

 

 

 

_1\. It's so dope, they go home to TiVo and rewind it_

 

Look, Jordie's not embarrassed to watch chick flicks and stuff. Really. But maybe he's a little bit ashamed to be hellbent on watching a movie made for 14 year old girls, which is why he's stealthily sneaking into the movie theater in the early afternoon on a Sunday.

 

He didn't even get popcorn because he was a little afraid of being seen by someone he knows or whatever so he's sitting in the back watching the previews and fidgeting a little.

 

Just when the previews end and the lights go from dim to out completely, a guy drops into the seat next to Jordie and lets out a relieved sigh.

 

„Oh thank fuck, I didn't miss the beginning.“, the guy whispers and starts munching on a giant bucket of popcorn. „I'm totally here incognito.“ He laughs a little and stares straight ahead at the screen.

 

„Yeah me t-“ Jordie turns to look at the guy and almost has a heart attack. „What the fuck, Demers?“

 

Jason jumps at the mention of his name and looks at Jordie. „Jor?! What the hell?!“

 

A girl in the seat in front of them turns around and gives them an annoyed look. „Shhh!“

 

Jason and Jordie give her an apologetic grin and turn to eachother again to argue in hushed whispers.

 

„What the fuck are you doing here, Jor?!“

 

„What's it look like, I'm trying to watch a movie! What the fuck are _you_ doing here?!“

 

Jason crosses his arms at his chest and almost knocks over his popcorn. „Well, me too.“

 

Jordie snorts. „Wouldn't have pegged you for a teenage girl.“

 

Jason just smirks at him. „Look who's talking.“ They look back at the screen and Jason nudges Jordie in the side lightly with the popcorn bucket. „I'm willing to share if you never tell anyone about this.“

 

Jordie nods and grabs a handful of popcorn. „Deal.“

 

During the movie, Jordie's and Jason's hands touch when they both grab for the popcorn at the same time a couple times and Jordie almost wants to laugh at how cliché it all is, but Jason just smiles at him and focuses on the movie again and Jordie feels weirdly happy about it.

 

There's a moment where Jordie drops his hand on his knee and then realizes that it isn't his knee that he's stroking lightly and quickly jerks it back. He avoids looking at Jason's face and misses the disappointed look Jason throws in his direction when Jordie places his hands in his own lap.

 

After the movie, they awkwardly give their goodbyes and see you tomorrows and Jordie drives home with the half-empty bucket of popcorn Jason left him in the backseat and a warm feeling in his chest.

 

_2\. I like big books and I cannot lie_

 

So, Jordie reads. Like, a lot. Which is something Tyler had made fun of quite a lot when he first met him and not a lot of people actually know about.

 

He's actually part of this really cool book club, but unfortunately he never went to any of their get togethers yet. It might be partly his fault because there have been meetings he could've gone to, but then Jamie and Tyler wanted to watch a football game with him and another time they went out for dinner and so on and so forth.

 

Right now, he's halway through a crime novel while most of his teammates are asleep on the plane. At some point he gets up to go to the toilet and when he passes Jason, he does a double take because Jason's reading the exact same book he's reading.

 

„No way.“

 

Jason looks up from the book and stares. „What?“

 

„You read?“

 

Jason sticks out his tongue at Jordie. „No, I'm actually illiterate.“ He waits a beat before putting the book down. „Yeah, I read. So what?“

 

Jordie shakes his head. „Nothing, I just. The book.“ He points at Jason's copy and Jason looks down at it before looking back at Jordie with a confused look. „I'm reading the same one right now.“, Jordie explains.

 

Jason grins. „Oh, really? How're you liking it?“

 

Jordie shrugs. „It's pretty good. Especially chapter ten.“

 

Jason flails a little. „Nooo! Don't spoil, I'm only at chapter nine!“ Jordie huffs out a laugh and waves his arm slowly.

 

„Alright, get to it then.“

 

When he sits back in his seat again, Jordie picks up his own copy and glances back at Jason, nose stuck in the book, a concentrated look on his face. He smiles a little and shoves the image to the back of his head to concentrate on the book's plot again.

 

-

 

Jordie eventually decides to show up to a bookclub meeting on a cloudy Monday evening. It's mostly stay at home moms, an older guy and a young girl with thick glasses and Susan, the bookclub's president if you will, keeps talking about another guy around Jordie's age that irregularly shows up to their meetings.

 

„You'll like him. He has such a way with words when it comes to his theories about our books.“, Susan gushes and offers him a seat on the couch, after introducing everyone. „It's so nice to finally meet you in person, Jordie. Your forum entries on our website are a delight.“

 

About five minutes later, the doorbell rings and Susan gets up to greet their last book lover.

 

When she enters the living room again, the guy she has in tow is no stranger to Jordie.

 

„Uhm.“

 

„Jordie, what?“

 

Jordie shrugs a little and gives Jason a wide eyed look. „I didn't know you were in this book club.“

 

Jason laughs. „Well, I didn't know you were in it too. And here we are.“

 

Susan looks like she wants to know all about how they know each other, but the young girl sitting in the arm chair clears her throat before she can ask any questions. „Can we please start? I have to tutor my neighbour in an hour and a half.“

 

Susan nods and Jason sits down next to Jordie, book in hand and bumps his shoulder lightly with a grin on his face. „Book buddies, eh?“, he whispers and Jordie just rolls his eyes.

 

In the following weeks, Jordie and Jason spend a lot more time together discussing books and it all leads to them sitting next to each other on the plane to Edmonton, silently reading the same book, turning the pages at the same time.

 

Jamie, who had been sleeping on Tyler's shoulder in the seat behind them, wakes up after a while and sticks his head between the seats. „What are you guys doing?“

 

Jordie and Jason ignore him though, only exchanging a couple words relating to the book every now and then.

 

„This part is so good-“

 

„-with the ducks, I know.“

 

„It describes the feeling so well, I think.“

 

„Yeah, especially with the rain.“

 

Tyler, who got woken up by Jamie's movements gives Jamie a look and mouths 'What the fuck?'. Jamie shrugs and leans back on his shoulder again, closing his eyes. Tyler sighs „Fuckin' D-men“ and goes back to sleep as well.

 

Jason and Jordie go to some more book club meetings before they enter the crucial part of the season and spend more time at practice or the gym. They do keep on reading the books on the club's list though, and after a while no one on the team really wonders about them sticking their heads together to fiercely discuss some plotlines in the locker room.

 

At one point, when they're flying home from Detroit, Jason's too lazy to actually look for his own copy of their latest novel and decides to just cuddle up to Jordie in his seat and read along with him. Jordie looks down on him after a while and sees that he's fallen asleep.

 

There's that weird feeling in his chest again and Jordie shoves it down before putting away his book and deciding to take a nap as well.

 

_3\. You can stand under my umbrella_

 

Jordie honestly hates rain. He likes sunny days, okay? So when he has to go to the post office to pick up some stupid package that was delivered when they were away on a roadtrip, he walks through Dallas with an admittedly way too big umbrella, glaring at everyone he comes across.

 

He passes by a coffeeshop and spots a familiar face walking through the pouring rain with a coffee in one hand and a phone in the other, desperately trying to shield the touchscreen from the raindrops.

 

„You're gonna catch a cold.“, Jordie says when he stops next to his teammate and Jason looks up at him with a surprised face.

 

„Jor! Hey man, what are you doing out here?“ He puts his phone away and smiles.

 

Jordie cocks his head in the general direction of the post office. „Gonna pick up a package. What about you?“

 

Jason shrugs. „Just wanted to get some coffee, but-“ He glances up at the sky and rubs at his eyes when it rains into his eyes. „-when it rains, it pours, eh?“ He takes a sip and runs his free hand through his wet hair. „Mind if I walk to the post office with you?“

 

Jordie shakes his head and offers him space under his umbrella, which Jason gladly accepts and slings an arm around Jordie's, to take up less space, pressed against him while walking, and they make easy conversation all the way to the post office and back until they have to part ways.

 

„Thanks for the umbrella.“, Jason says when he lets go of Jordie and steps out from under the umbrella. „Oh, wow, dude it stopped raining.“ Jordie drops the umbrella a little bit and when he doesn't feel any rain hitting his face, folds it up altogether. Jason laughs. „Oh wow, I was wondering why I couldn't really hear the drops on the umbrella anymore, haha. Alright, thanks again! See you at practice!“ He waves at Jordie and takes off in the opposite direction of Jordie's way home.

 

Jordie belatedly realizes that his gigantic umbrella is actually big enough for them to fit under without having to cling to each other to avoid the rain.

 

_4\. Are you ready for some football?_

 

Jamie, Tyler and Jordie are currently stuck between drunk football fans at the AT&T Stadium trying to get to their seats and Jordie got food and drinks dumped on him at least twice already, but he can't really bring himself to care. It's a nice day and the game is about to start and Jamie and Tyler are in great spirits.

 

He gets an elbow to the ribs for what feels like the hundredth time and sees Jason, Ritchie and Klingy stand next to him.

 

„Oh, you gotta be shitting me! Hey, guys!“, Ritchie laughs and waves at Jamie, Tyler and Jordie.

 

„No way, are you sitting next to us?“, Jason asks with a grin. „This is hilarious. That's a sign, man.“

 

Jordie snorts. „A sign for what? That we can't get away from you?“

 

They drop down into their seats, Jordie squeezed in between Jamie and Jason and Klingy's trying to shout something at Tyler on the other end when Jason shoves Jordie a little.

 

„This really is hilarious, though. I mean, awesome, but hilarious. Why didn't you guys tell us you were gonna come?“

 

Jordie shrugs and is about to reply but then it's kickoff and they all pay attention to the game.

 

During a tv timeout, Jordie's got his eyes glued to the field when everyone around him suddenly starts cheering and when Jason throws an arm over his shoulders and tugs him a little closer. Jordie looks up at the screen and sees Jason cheesing back at him, his own face a little confused and deadpan, Jamie laughing next to him.

 

When the camera focuses on a different group of people, Jordie expects Jason to let go of him, but Jason just keeps talking about the Cowboy's defense to Ritchie, his arm around Jordie's shoulders seemingly forgotten.

 

Jordie swallows hard and has some trouble focusing back on the game after that.

 

_5\. I can make you ice cream, we could be a sweet team_

 

Jordie fucking loves ice cream. Like, a lot. Jamie makes fun of him for it all the time and tells him that „we are pro athletes, Jordie, you can't just eat a pint of Ben & Jerry's every day“ but honestly, fuck Jamie when it comes to ice cream. Jamie doesn't understand his struggle.

 

That's also the reason why Jordie sneaks out of the apartment at 11pm to go to a grocery store and pick up some ice cream. Because Jordie is an adult, and also older than Jamie, and if Jamie doesn't know about it, he can't nag him about it. Easy as that.

 

Jordie's browsing the different types of ice cream when he hears a familiar voice behind him.

 

„Gotcha.“

 

He turns around to find Jason looking like he just rolled out of bed pointing a finger at him accusingly with a smirk on his face.

 

„Late night snack?“, he grins and opens the ice box to grab an ice cream for himself.

 

Jordie takes one out as well and nods slowly. „Yeah. You too?“

 

Jason shakes his ice cream a little in Jordie's face before they make their way over to the cash register. „Great minds think alike.“

 

After paying, they head outside and Jordie's eager to have stop his craving for frozen sweets, but Jason just tugs him on his sleeve over to a little hill a bit away from the streets. He lets himself fall on the grass and digs his tiny plastic spoon into the ice cream. When he sees Jordie's still standing next to him, he pats the grass and mumbles, „Sit down and eat ice cream with me, Jor.“

 

Jordie hums and sits cross legged on the ground next to Jason a moment later. It's a pretty warm night and there's a shitload of stars out, and something in Jordie's mind screams about romantic scenarios, but he ignores it in favor of listening to the cars drive by in the distance.

 

They're quiet except for their ice cream slurping and their elbows brush against each other every now and then and every nerve in Jordie's body feels like its on fire.

 

Jordie totally blames all his actions on a sugar rush, because for some reason he leans over and just kisses Jason right then and there, on a hill outside of town late at night, their lips cold and their mouths tasting of chocolate and strawberry.

 

He jerks back immediately and opens his mouth to frantically apologize, but before he can get a word out, Jason's tackling him onto his back, smiling into the kiss he presses to Jordie's lips.

 

When they break apart a while later, Jason grins down at Jordie and Jordie feels a little thrown by the way the nightsky provides a perfect background to Jason's smiling face, lips red.

 

„Took you long enough.“

 

Jordie snorts. „Our ice cream is melting.“

 

Jason just leans down to kiss him again and mumbles, „Don't care.“

 

**Author's Note:**

> no honestly someone tell me why i wrote this


End file.
